Red in the Darkness
by Fanstagram
Summary: When Ginny Weasley disappeared the summer after her first year every one was curious. What happens when she shows up four years later as Ginerva Black and shocks everyone, even Abus Dumbledore.


I'm really bad at writing fanfiction but i'm giving it another shot!

Okay so this is not cannon at all, Completely FANNON

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter so none of these characters belong to me

Sirius Black sat down in his chair and thought about the person who changed his world forever and what he was going to do this year.

_ flashback:_

_ "Mum I'm only going to the yard stop freaking out i'll be back before dinner"_

_ a red haired girl solemnly walked out of her house through the brightly lit field and into the cave where he was. She sat on the chair shaped rock and sighed, her eyes were hollow and it seemed as for such a small girl she was wise beyond her years. Adjusting my position i sat back to wait for the girl to leave, and although the only noise i made was the tiniest of thumps on to the ground she turned around and whipped out her wand,"Who's there? come out and stop being a wuss i don't care who you are and if you reveal yourself i won't fire." She seemed like she wouldn't like so i stepped out of the corner i was in and i saw as her resolve dropped to a shocked expression before it was back in place._

_" Sirius Black, the supposed mass murder who revealed his friends to Voldemort, Azkaban escapee, Hogwarts prankster extraordinaire." The twelve year old stated._

_His expression may have been shocked but then he responded with a bow and replied," in the flesh, may i ask how you know this and why you have not cursed me or at least freaked out that a mass murder is in your presence?"_

_" I know this information because of years of listening and talking with people from your past, if you recall these few: Molly Prewett, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Argus Filch, and Albus Dumbledore. And the reason my reaction to you has been so calm is because i do not believe you did all that is said of you and even if you did everyone deserves a second chance no matter what is thought of them, yet most do not get one and that causes terrible results." She sounded like the younger wiser version of Dumbledore and i appreciated her for that. _

_So she gave me a second chance and was the first to know the truth of my entire life, and she shared her experience with me because she thought it was not fair to have a one sided relationship, she promised not to tell anyone about me and came back to the cave every day of summer. We created a father daughter bond as she told me about her struggles and how her family treated her with ignorance. _

_ One day she came back in July with a small rat and told me to go to Dumbledore and explain, so i did and my name was cleared to the public stating how a man thought of as dead framed Sirius Black and he was caught, but i couldn't leave the red headed girl i acted as a father as so i decided to stay until she left for school, but in late August she ran through the field crying and i saw how the emptiness in her eyes had come back so i comforted her as she told me about her nightmares and her family treating her like she was still evil, how the reason she did not come in the last week was because her father and mother locked her in her room for five days for acting like a Slytherin. And that was a turning point for me, i knew i would do anything to protect this girl so i asked her if she wanted to get away and when she replied i told her to pack what ever she wanted and to meet me at 11 out by the willow tree._

_—_

_ That girl was Ginerva Weasley now Black, he had finally got her across legally as his daughter after hiding out in number 12 Grimuald Place and teaching her every thing from Hogwarts so she had already learned every thing from first year which she really didn't remember what she learned to seventh year and worked on her fighting skills and wandless and silent magic._

_The war was coming and thats why this decision was so hard Sirius needed her to be protected, although she would be fighting in the war he was not going to loose her from petty things before the actual battle, and since the Order was starting again his house would be used as headquarters, he would have to do it no matter how much he would regret it, Ginerva Black was going to Hogwarts._

_—-_

_" I love you Red, and i'll ring you up as soon as i hear news of the was starting, but take care of yourself and call if anything bad happens. Try to enjoy Hogwarts for my sake, i don't want to feel like i locked you away. See you at Christmas!"_

_ She trudged to the Hogwarts train thinking about how this year was going to play out and how people were going to react. Looking down the isles to find a compartment she realized they were all full, so she just went in a random one and when she took a seat she noticed who she was sitting with and shrugged._

_ She had a lean figure that looked toned from exercise and was about 6'1, She had long dark red hair cascading down to her waist with black streaks in it. Her face was smooth and soft and she had dark eyes which color he did not know. She was wearing leather pants that clung to her figure very well and a green crop top, she had three piercings on each ear and he could see at least four tattoos. There was a dog paw on her left wrist with a star in it and greek writing below it, her entire right arm had black roses going down it, on the left side of her abdomen was a sleeping kitten and since it was magic when it woke up it turned into a panther with dark red eyes, there was one she could not decipher because of her shirt, and slanting down almost into her shirt was Βιργινία η θεά του πνεύματος and he had no clue what it meant._

_ "Hello?" he asked seeing as she sat down and closed her eyes immediately," It seems as you're new here so let me introduce you to everybody i am Draco…" he was cut off by a silky but crisp voice," You're Draco Malfoy, that's Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. I know and i don't care, now let me get sleep." She left Draco Malfoy gaping and his friends trying not to crack up at what just happened._

_ an hour later she sat up and observed how everyone had changed, Gregory and Vincent had got in shape and looked like eligible bachelors, Pansy was not pug faces and actually looked good, Blaise Zabini was skinny,tall, and had a mischievous smile, and Draco Malfoy was what was expected, except for him not gelling his hair anymore giving him a nonchalant look. When she was sucked out of her thoughts she realized everyone was staring at her. _

_She broke the silence "Well this is awkward."_

_" How do you know all of our names?" Zabini burst out_

_"I'm a witch aren't I, you're all pureblood, Malfoys and Zabinis trace back so far they're in history pages and well you'll figure out how i know the rest of you, also i'm slightly related to one of you, but i'll let you figure that out." _

_ " oookay…. Hey while you're here lets get to know this mystery woman, and why haven't you opened your eyes?" Goyle said_

_" If you want to get to know me ask away and i'll open my eyes if you want." she blinked rapidly trying to get her vision back and then looked to the floor, just letting them have a glimpse of her crimson eyes, and to say they were shocked would be spot on._

_" Woah, that's wicked! But why won't you look up?" Blaise said _

_" Bad Things happen why i look people on the eye, if you want to know i'll need a volunteer." Vincent stood up and she looked him in the eyes and then he sat back down._

_" Nothing happened, see you were just lying." Malfoy said angrily_

_she looked up,"Wait for it, Vincent would you please look up." He looked up and his eyes were the same color as hers," And now would you roll down the window and jump out." He started to push the window down and stood up to climb out," Stop, now look me in the eyes again." And he did and when he looked back at the others his eyes were back to normal." That's why i don't look up." _

_Malfoy was speechless as were everyone else and the only reasonable person was Vincent, who got up and hugged her and said," it must be terrible knowing you have the ability to do that to someone and not caving in to use it for evil." He could tell how she felt on the inside because when he looked into her eyes he saw how miserable she was._

_clearing his throat Blaise tried to change the topic," So, why are you coming to Hogwarts this year?" _

_" My father thought i need a place to stay while the war started up." she said_

_Pansy joined in," What house do you think you'll be in?" _

_" I actually have no clue, but not Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor."_

_Greg picking up on what they were doing asked," Where are you from and how come you haven't come to Hogwarts any other year?"_

_ " I'm from here really, in London, and i was at Hogwarts once, But i left and finished schooling elsewhere." she replied_

_ At that moment the train pulled to a stop and people started shuffling out," let's take a carriage together."_

_In the carriage she put an open black robe on with no crest and they were all silent until they got there._

_—_

_In the great hall Ginerva looked around and then walked up to Albus Dumbledore, and when she was done speaking with him, his expression was completely blank. He told her to stand to the left of the platform and rose._

_" Hello students and welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts! I have just been informed we have a new student among us! Not a first year but a sixteen year old seventh year who many may know, so we shall sort her before the first years. Please welcome Miss Ginerva Black." There was only one person in the entire wizarding world named Ginerva, At least one person had fallen off their seat and seven were openly staring, the sorting hat was placed on her head,' Ginerva nice to see you again, and just as i knew well actually, hhmmm, this is difficult i'll shall put you in the one i see a majority of,"SLYTHERIN." _

_She got up and walked to the table through all the stares. Sitting next to the people she shared a compartment with she leaned in and said," Well now you know who i am, enjoy." and took off towards the Slytherin dorms, not caring that the feast hadn't even begun._

If this wasn't terrible or crazy please review!

Thank you!


End file.
